proteancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana
"I'm Alina; the rest is Need To Know." Alina Mars is a telekinetic mutant who focuses on stealth and infiltration. She is being mentored by The Asset in detective skills to make her into a master spy. She is among the first PCs created for Protean City Comics and is played by Jess Bonini. Personality Appearance Alina is a 15 year old girl with tanned skin, dark wavy hair, and large expressive grayish green eyes. She has a lean, strong body and a light dusting of freckles only visible close up. In Costume Arcana dresses in black stealth clothing that fits tightly enough to ensure it doesn't get caught on anything. To hide her identity, she wears a black domino mask. Out of Costume Alina wears clothes attempting to blend in, especially dark workout clothes. Alternate Costumes ArCATna In Vol. 2 Hollow Eves, Alina wears a version of her costume with a pair of cat ears. This costume was available as an action figure in the Halloween Line and marketed as ArCATna. This move was very controversial as the action figure actually hit stores before the comic when her identity was revealed did. Dilettante Ball All fancied up, Alina wore a long grey gown with an asymetrical neckline, one shoulder revealed. On the opposite side is a lace cutout at the waist. She wears a black mask with a gold cherub shown on it. History Alina was born a member of The Appointed, a cult dedicated to the belief that mutation comes from an ancient sect of gods and can be activated through arcane rites. Unbeknownst to her, she is the child of the cult's leader, Evan Lee, a man dedicated to harnessing superpowers for some unknown purpose. At age 6, she was rescued from The Appointed by a raid from F.A.L.C.O.N.forces. During the raid, the cult was scattered and the children were taken in and dispersed among Protean City families. She was taken in by a as-of-yet unnamed foster family who have been raising her since. Evan Lee and the other leaders of the Appointed have not been seen since. As she got older, she began to attempt to explore and gain information about The Appointed and was noticed by The Asset, a mysterious agent of F.A.L.C.O.N. who was present at the raid. He took her under his wing and has been training her in the skills necessary to hunt down this dread organization. Abilities Alina shares some of her Abilities with her mentor, The Asset, while having one that she had on her own. The Asset additionally has the Ability of Stealth that Alina does not have. Detective Skills Alina's perceptive skills are innately learned from both living a difficult and dangerous life as well as from individualized training from The Asset. Her focus in this area of skills is upon perception and interpersonal instinct. Telekinesis The Appointed's genetic programs helped to awaken Alina's latent mutagenic gene revealing psychic traits. She is able to use her mind to manage telekinesis. Resources: Hidden Base Alina's base formally had a base in a Curves Gym inside the Mall Hospital. The Gym has been closed off to the public and is uninteresting enough and tucked away enough that people mostly leave it alone. This base was retired when The Asset left F.A.L.C.O.N. because it was a known location. She now has a more modernized base that is under a warehouse and unknown to F.A.L.C.O.N. Security Systems It features state of the art (or near state of the art) security systems provided by F.A.L.C.O.N. Simple Robots The robots are specifically 1 function robots that are always happy to see her. Relationships Mentor: The Asset Trivia * Alina received her superhero name from Fracture who has been romantically involved with her in a variety of alternate dimensions. In other universes, her psychic powers are significantly more developed. * Although Arcana has not appeared in the PCCU, Kristin Kreuk and Rashida Jones have been considered to play her. Ships * Alipuck: Ship between Alina and Puck, largely based on Puck's relationship to Alina that states he wishes to kiss her before his doom comes. * '''Fracana: '''Ship between Arcana and Fracture. Category:Modern Generation Category:Heroes Category:Player Character Category:Mutants Category:Psychics